


Un amour mortel

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Les combats sur Mustafar [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret love, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Le combat sur Mustafar s'éternise, les combattants sont de Force égale et celui qui pourrait avoir un léger avantage dû à l'expérience rechigne face à l'issue mortifère inévitable du duel





	Un amour mortel

 

Si le côté obscur avait complètement tordu les raisonnements d'Anakin, ses compétences au combat n'en étaient pas pour autant amoindries et Obi-Wan n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Et toutes ses tentatives de le raisonner semblaient tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd ou décupler la rage irréfléchie qui habitait son ancien padawan.

Obi-Wan avait trouvé l'ordre de Yoda incompatible avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Anakin. Mais l'apprenti Sith le forçait à prendre ce chemin. Obi-Wan ne voulait pas le tuer, mais il s'y sentait obligé. Par pour venger tous les Jedi qu'Anakin avait massacrés, mais pour empêcher qu'il s'en prenne à qui que ce soit d'autre.

En agressant Padmé sur un simple soupçon de trahison, alors qu'elle était l'élue de son coeur et qu'il lui avait sacrifié ses voeux Jedi, il avait montré qu'il avait franchi le point de non-retour. Le côté obscur l'avait dévoré et l'Anakin qu'Obi-Wan aimait n'était peut-être plus qu'un souvenir, profondément enterré sous le monstre qui avait germé en son coeur.

Le Maître Jedi étouffa un énième sanglot alors que le regard haineux de son amour secret continuait de lui lacérer le coeur. Il devait en finir, quel que soit le prix. Priant pour que Padmé aille bien et puisse s'en sortir, il se prépara à parer un autre assaut frontal violent de l'apprenti Sith.

Mais alors que les lames allaient se croiser, il désactiva rapidement la sienne avant de la réactiver derrière celle d'Anakin. Sa lame transperça son ancien padawan une demi-seconde après qu'il ait lui-même été touché. Le regard d'Anakin se figea sous la surprise et Obi-Wan laissa enfin ses larmes couler.

\- Je t'aime Anakin, pardon.

Leurs deux corps s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur équilibre brisé par les blessures mortelles.

\- Qu... **quoi ?!**

Obi-Wan ne savait pas si le ton incrédule concernait sa déclaration ou juste la surprise de la blessure fatale inattendue, mais il saisit l'occasion d'épancher son coeur avant la fin.

\- Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai cessé de t'aimer comme un frère pour t'aimer comme un homme mais je t'aime, même si je ne te l'ai jamais avoué. Je t'ai pardonné d'avoir trahi tes voeux Jedi et de m'avoir préféré Padmé, mais je ne pourrais te pardonner de l'avoir blessée et d'avoir tué tous ces Jedis. Mais malgré tout ça il m'est impossible de cesser de t'aimer. J'ai douté jusqu'au dernier instant d'être capable de te tuer, et le faire m'a déchiré le coeur. Mais au moins tu ne détruiras pas plus l'âme de mon Ani. Mon adorable petit Ani qui était devenu un Jedi si grand et si admirable.

Le sang lui monta à la gorge et Obi-Wan s'étouffa dans ses sanglots, glissant davantage vers le sol. Il sentit la fin arriver et ferma les yeux.

\- M...Maître ?

Les paupières d'Obi-Wan étaient lourdes mais il les rouvrit à demi. La vision des yeux bleus d'Anakin amèna un sourire sur ses lèvres. Son Ani était près de lui, il pouvait partir en paix.

\- T'aime...

Anakin sentit son ancien Maître s'éteindre alors qu'il peinait à faire le tri dans le maelstrom d'émotions qui l'agitaient, après que sa colère aveugle ait été soufflée par la stupéfaction. La douleur de la perte prit le dessus et il croassa trop tard une réponse dont il ne savait pas si elle était de même nature que celle d'Obi-Wan, mais qui était aussi sincère :

\- Je vous aime Maître. Pardon de vous avoir fait souffrir.

Sentant son propre souffle de vie lui échapper, il serra son défunt Maître dans ses bras, la douleur des regrets et des remords l'escortant le long de ses derniers instants.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
